goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Lawson gets grounded on Christmas
It was Christmas. In Miss Finster's classroom in Third Street School, Miss Finster was praising her students. Miss Finster: Merry Christmas, everyone! Enjoy your Christmas break! Then the 5th Graders started to go home, and the bad kids were about to get out of the classroom including Lawson. Miss Finster halted Lawson and the other kids, much to their shock. Miss Finster: Hold it right there, Lawson! You have been a very bad boy this year. And for this, I am giving you a detention slip. Miss Finster gave Lawson a detention slip. Lawson: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Not detention! Miss Finster: Too bad! Now go to detention right now! Then Lawson went off to detention, and then Miss Finster scolded the other bad kids. Miss Finster: The rest of you! Sit and wait for the detention slips in five minutes since you have been very bad kids this year! Then Lawson entered the detention room, and he sat down at the desk. Miss Lemon: Welcome to detention! There will be no talking, no sleeping, no chewing gum, no playing on the computer, no making faces, no listening to music, no whistling, and no yelling. Lawson was restless and indignant. Lawson: It's Christmas break! I want to go home! Miss Lemon was annoyed. I said no talking! Lawson: Please! Let me go home! Miss Lemon: If you talk one more time, I will call your parents to send you home! Lawson started raving, much to Miss Lemon's horror. Lawson: I want to go home! I want to go home! I want to go home! I want to go home! I want to go home! You idiot! Miss Lemon got very annoyed. Miss Lemon: That's it, I am calling your parents! Then Miss Lemon picked up a phone to call Lawson's parents. Lawson: I don't care if you call my parents! I want to go home for Christmas break! Miss Lemon was calling Lawson's parents. Miss Lemon: Hello, Lawson's parents! Your son Lawson is talking in detention! Can you pick him up, please? Okay! Thanks! Bye! Then Miss Lemon put down her phone and spoke to Lawson. Miss Lemon: I already called your parents, and they are coming in 30 minutes! Now stay in detention until they pick you up! Then Miss Lemon walked off, and Lawson waited for his parents to come and pick him up. Lawson: This is just great! I have to stay in detention for 30 minutes to wait for my parents! This is the worst day ever! 30 minutes later, Lawson's parents arrived, much to Lawson's joy. They were annoyed with Lawson. Lawson's dad: Let's go home Erwin! Lawson's mum: You are going to be in big trouble! Then Lawson went out with his parents, yelling with joy. Lawson: Yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay! When they got home, Lawson's parents continued scolding Lawson. Lawson's dad: Now go to your room right now! Lawson: I don't care because I am on Christmas break! Lawson's mum: Get your butt to your room right now or you're grounded until Christmas Eve! Lawson went up to his room. Lawson: Whatever you say, mum and dad! Lawson got into his room, and he had a plan. Lawson: I am going to get on my computer. Then Lawson got on a computer. Lawson: Okay! I am going to type out on what I want for Christmas! Then Lawson started typing out on what he wanted for Christmas. The things that Lawson wanted were South Park Season 1 DVD, The Simpsons Season 2 DVD, Family Guy Volume 10 DVD, Walking Dead Season 1 DVD, Spongebob Squarepants DVDs including Friend of Foe? Bikini Bottom Adventures and Atlantis Squarepantis, Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition Starter Pack for the Xbox 360, Sausage Party, Grand High Theft, Spongebob toys and South Park: The Stick of Truth on PS4. Then Lawson finished typing out on what he wanted for Christmas. Lawson: Yay! I finally finished my Christmas list! Now Santa will know that I have been a good boy this year! On Christmas Day, Lawson got out of bed, and he was feeling jolly. Lawson: Yay! It's finally Christmas! I am going to see if Santa got me any presents this year! Then Lawson went out of his room, and then he entered the lounge. Suddenly, there were no gifts under the tree! Lawson was horrified. Lawson: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Santa didn't get me any presents! Then Lawson's parents came. Lawson's dad: That's right Erwin! You got no presents from Santa this year because you were a bad boy! Lawson's mum: However, we did bring out one special present! Lawson's dad: Only one got you a little something. Lawson: Really? Lawson's dad: Yes! We'll go get it for you! Then Lawson's parents went off to get a present for Lawson, and Lawson was feeling excited. Lawson: Yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay! Then Lawson's parents came back with a present and they gave it to Lawson. Lawson's mum: Open this present to find out what it is! Then Lawson opened a present, and he got Barney DVDs. Lawson started crying. Lawson: No! Not Barney DVDs! Lawson's mum: Only one your first cousin got you something. Lawson's dad: It's behind you, Erwin. Then Lawson saw another present behind him. He opened a present and he got Dora the Explorer Season 1 DVD. Lawson: Oh no! Not Dora the Explorer Season 1 DVD! Lawson's dad: Only one your second cousin got you something. It's right in front of you. Then Lawson saw another present in front of him, and he opened it. He got the Bear in the Big Blue House DVDs. Lawson: Not Bear in the Big Blue House DVDs! Lawson's mum: The next present is right behind you. Then Lawson saw another present right behind him, and then he opened it. He got the Barney doll. Lawson: Not the Barney doll! Can this day get any worse? Lawson's dad: Yeah? I got you something. Then Lawson's parents gave Lawson a big present. Lawson's dad: Open it! Then Lawson did as he was told, and he opened up a big present. He got Sesame Street DVDs. Lawson: What a nightmare! Sesame Street DVDs! Lawson's mum: I got you something. Then Lawson's parents gave Lawson another present. Lawson's mum: Open it! THen Lawson did as he was told, and he opened up a present. He got the Sesame Street video game Kinect Sesame Street TV. Lawson; This is the worst Christmas ever! Kinect Sesame Street TV on Xbox 360! Lawson's dad: That's right! That's all the presents you got! Lawson: Why did you give me some of the worst presents I hate?! Lawson's dad: We are going to say this once! But we are not going to say it again! You have been an extremely bad boy this year! Lawson's mum: You were beating up people, causing TJ and his friends so much trouble, making grounded videos out of TJ, his friends, Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and others, getting suspended many times, breaking people's legs, and... Lawson's parents threw a mental breakdown. Lawson's dad: You have disobeyed us a lot! And because of all the bad stuff you did, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded until New Year's Eve! Then Lawson's parents cooled down. Lawson's dad: And for this, you have to watch Barney and Friends, Dora the Explorer, Bear in the Big Blue House and Sesame Street DVDs, play with a Barney doll and play Kinect Sesame Street TV. Lawson's mum: Normally, we would say 'Go to your room'. Instead, watch these DVDs and when you're done, play with a Barney doll and play Kinect Sesame Street TV. Lawson's dad: Also, you are grounded until New Year's Eve. Lawson: I hate you mum and dad! You just ruined my perfect Christmas! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lawson's dad: We don't care! Now start watching these DVDs right now! And when you're done, play with a Barney doll and play Kinect Sesame Street! Then Lawson's parents left, and Lawson had no choice but to watch shows on DVDs he hated. Then Lawson sat on a chair. Lawson: Well, I guess I have to watch these DVDs, play with a Barney doll and play Kinect Sesame Street TV. This Christmas is a disaster! CAST Eric as Lawson Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Kate as Miss Lemon Kimberly as Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff